


Checkmate

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Banter, Chess, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Innuendo, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: Rhys and Feyre play chess. Feyre is convinced he cheats





	

“I swear you're cheating.”

 

“Feyre, darling, I would never,” Rhysand declared dramatically, placing a heartfelt hand on his chest. 

 

She scowled, swiping at the locks of brown-gold hair that fell into her eyes. “I don't believe that for a second.” 

 

Rhysand gave a long-suffering sigh, gazing off into the distance as though contemplating the meaning of life. 

 

Feyre pushed her rook across the chessboard, rolling her eyes at the way the High Lord of the Night Court was stretched out on the small couch, lounging like a cat in the morning sun. “Your move.”

 

He pretended to examine the board.

 

“I can think of dozens of moves, but some of them are a bit more suited for the bedroom-”

 

“Your  _ move _ , Rhys.”

 

As if bored, he slid a bishop forward, capturing her rook. Glancing up at her expression, he said, “Now, Feyre, no need to pout.” 

 

She straightened up. “I-I wasn’t- _ cheater _ !” she sputtered.

 

“You’re only saying that because you’re losing.” 

 

“I am  _ not _ -”

 

He leaned across the board, far too close, effectively silencing her. She couldn't help but notice a small freckle near his left eye. Had that always been there? The small imperfection seemed to make him even more attractive, something she realized with irritation. 

 

Still, she held his violet gaze, speckled with silver, as she slid her knight to a new space, refusing to back down. A smirk twisted his lips. “Are you sure you want to make that move?” he asked innocently. 

 

“Yes,” she answered through gritted teeth. 

 

He pulled back, his fingers moving a piece with dexterous maneuverability. “Checkmate,” he said lazily. In disbelief, she scrutinized the board, trying to prove him wrong, but alas, her king was indeed in peril with no hope of salvation. 

 

She swept a hand across the board, scattering the remaining pieces. Rhysand arched an eyebrow, tutting. “Tsk, tsk. Such a temper. You’re almost as bad as Tamlin.”

 

She unleashed a stream of curses, and he chuckled. “Language, Feyre. I can think of far better uses for your mouth than spitting curses.”

 

Refusing to acknowledge the innuendo, she began to reset the board. “I demand a rematch.” 

 

He laughed, restoring all the pieces to their original places with a flick of his hand. “You’re a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?” 

 

She picked up an ivory pawn and moved it two spaces forward. “Your turn.” 

 

He smiled sweetly and picked up his knight. “You’re going to lose.”

  
“Shut up and play.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos, please!


End file.
